


Constituency of One

by princessitsy



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: In the end it's all about them. Henry showcases his commitment to his policy platform





	Constituency of One

**Author's Note:**

> This came from some random prompt list I found when searching for inspiration (because the 4 half finished fics I have open aren’t good enough apparently). The prompt was just “Did you bite me?”
> 
> Random side note, for a throwaway line in here I had to research how long previous Secretaries of State keep Diplomatic Security protection. Research says up to six months. Secret Service protection is given to candidates at various times based on a variety of factors including whether candidates request it. Obama got protection incredibly early (9 months before the primaries), while his opponent in that election, McCain, only got protection about 5 months before the general election. 
> 
> I had two separate ideas here but I decided to combine them, whether it was for good or ill is up to you.
> 
> I’m trying to clear out my WIP file, so here’s the first offering. I’ve had this 90% done for months, but couldn’t get it over the finish line.

“Did you just bite me!?” Elizabeth exclaimed as she pushed her husband away from her neck, her slightly tipsy husband if his lopsided grin was any indication. 

He chuckled. “Maybe? Your skin looked delicious?” 

He moved towards her neck again, but she held him back. “Absolutely not. We’ll be home in a bit and you will be taking your drunk self straight to bed.”

“I’m not drunk,” his slur belied his words, “and besides if I’m drunk, what does that make you? You had at least...” he paused, seeming to count them in his head “three more drinks than I did.” He proclaimed the last bit proudly. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, she’d never admit it, but her head was a bit fuzzy. “I’ve always had a higher tolerance than you and besides if I didn’t drink at fundraisers I’d never get through them.” 

“You’ve always been better than me at most things.” He grinned and she was momentarily disarmed so he managed to slip past her defenses and nip at her neck again. 

She let out a small shriek and shoved him away again. John, the new lead agent in her Secret Service detail (which she hadn’t wanted, arguing that the election was still 8 months out, but Conrad had insisted and after seeing a sampling of the threats she was receiving she had reluctantly agreed), turned around and looked at her through the lowered divider. He arched his eyebrows “You want me to do something about him?” He quipped.

She narrowed her eyes at her husband. “Perhaps, maybe a little roughing up will set him straight.” 

Henry smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “Babe, there’s only one person I want roughing me up.” 

She banged her head against the back of the seat. “Just put the divider up John, he’s incorrigible, but I guess I did promise to love him forever or something.”

The agent quirked his lips, but turned around and raised the divider. Her husband immediately made a move towards her. “Alone at last,” he murmured before trailing a line of kisses up her neck. Since he kept his teeth away and his lips did feel rather nice she tilted her head to give him better access. When he reached her ear he did briefly scrape them across the lobe, but it was more arousing than not and they no longer had an audience, so she allowed it. At the same time his hand trailed up her leg and briefly swept underneath the hem of her dress. As his mouth traced a line back down her neck and to her other ear, his fingers crept up her thigh. 

He breathed into her ear and his hand rested dangerously close to the edge of her underwear. She really should stop him, she knew that, but she wanted him, badly, and they had barely gotten any time together over the last six months. She could stop him at any time and a little bit of making out wouldn’t hurt anything. That was her reasoning. The alcohol buzzing in her veins might also have had something to do with it; it certainly had something to do with her spreading her legs open further. 

“Do you know how arousing it is to see you command an entire room? To have everyone desperate to get a minute of your time?” He whispered into her ear.

“They just want to try and buy favors.” Her voice might have been a bit breathy.

“Mmmm.” He moved his lips to cover hers, taking them in a quick kiss before pulling back just far enough to speak. “Because of the power you have.

“I don’t have any power right now.”

“You do and you will have even more soon. It’s hot.”

She wanted to protest, but he was kissing her again, his lips pressing hard against hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. She groaned and fell into the kiss. 

His hand continued sweeping back and forth over her inner thigh. The tips of his fingers crept under the edge of the lace, just barely brushing the neatly trimmed hair there. She moaned and canted her hips towards the pressure. He took that invitation and fully entered her heat, swiping through the wetness and grazing her clit. He settled there, moving a single finger back and forth over the bud until she was panting.

She pushed him back but kept her eyes closed. She bit her tongue to try and maintain her composure. “Henry, you know my rules about car sex.”

“Hmmm.” Two fingers dipped down to her opening and pushed shallowly inside as his thumb shifted to apply pressure to her clit. “This isn’t sex and besides we’ve broken those rules before.” 

She reached down and covered his hand with hers through the fabric of her dress, stilling his movements. “This is a terrible idea, you’re half way to drunk, I’m verging on tipsy. We’re going to get caught.” She opened her eyes to meet his.

He tilted his head and smiled at her. “By who? Your agents? We won’t, but even if we did I’m sure they’ve seen worse than a politician getting it on in the back of a car. It’s not like the press is going to burst in.” 

She glared at him for his use of the term politician, she hated being called that, but he was making a surprising amount of sense. He stared at her pleadingly. She gave him a considering look and then reached down and pushed his hand away. 

He seemed ready to protest, but only said “Oh,” in a sad voice and pulled his hand back. 

She laughed and locked eyes with him while very deliberately reaching underneath her dress and pulling her underwear down. He darted his eyes towards the movement and looked confused. She lifted her hips slightly and worked the fabric down her legs and over her shoes. She dropped them in his lap and smiled. “Your move.”

His mouth opened and closed soundlessly. 

“God I fucking love you,” he breathed out after a moment. He wrapped a hand around her neck and yanked her forward to meet his lips. He worked his other hand back up her thigh while he plundered her mouth. When his fingers grazed her wetness she broke away from him and let out a low moan. He traced two fingers lightly back and forth causing her to cant her hips up in search of more pressure. He obliged and pressed down harder, using the tip of his nail to scrape against her clit. She yelped before muffling her noises by burying her head in his neck. He chuckled as he used a single finger to slowly circle her bud. “I thought you didn’t want to get caught babe.” 

She ignored his provocation and bit his shoulder in retaliation instead. She spread her legs wider, giving him better access. He took full advantage and moved down to her opening, thrusting two fingers shallowly in and out until she was panting and pushing up against him. “We don’t have a lot of time Henry.” Her voice was breathy but her point was clear.

“I guess I better hurry things along then.”

She moved her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. “Please.”

With no further teasing, he shifted back to her clit, applying deeper pressure in just the way that drove her crazy. “Yes,” she hissed out. A few minutes of his diligent ministrations and she was quietly whimpering. She felt the car start to slow as it turned onto their street, but then his mouth was on hers again, his tongue tracing her lips as his fingers pressed down a tad harder and found the perfect spot. She gave up returning the kiss and let the sensations wash over her as she came. 

She had no time to come down before the car stopped. Her eyes snapped open and gave Henry a panicked look. He smirked and pulled his hand back. He locked eyes with her as he licked his fingers clean. As the door opened he shoved the underwear that had been abandoned on the seat into his pocket and said “I think I’ll just keep these.” 

They walked up the front stoop and entered the house. Elizabeth closed the front door behind them and raked her gaze over her husband. “What do you say we avoid the kids, grab a bottle of wine, and go straight to bed?”

“I say I am 100% for that idea.” His voice was husky. 

As they walked towards the kitchen, they could hear talking and she sighed, resigning herself to delaying her tryst with her husband.

Elizabeth threw her arm in front of Henry, stopping him from going any further when she heard what their children were talking about. “Ugh, why do guys ever think sending dick pics is a good idea?” Allison lamented. Elizabeth was more than a little concerned by this topic but she didn’t really want to walk in on this conversation either. Henry was frozen beside her. 

In response to Allison she heard Stevie groan while Jason made a sound of disgust and begged “Can we please not talk about his?”

His sisters ignored him, Stevie added on, “I know, tell me about it, online dating is the worst, but aren’t you in a relationship, who’s sending you those?” 

Elizabeth could almost hear Aly roll her eyes “Some random guy on Snapchat. It’s like, there is no universe in which whatever is in that picture would make me want to sleep with you, like even if it was the bi….”

“No. Absolutely not. Stop talking right now.” Jason interjected.

Elizabeth looked over at Henry and he looked completely horrified. “We should go,” she whispered and took a step back towards the front stairs, but Henry didn’t move.

“Really Jason, this is important. You should learn from this.” Stevie sounded like she was about to launch into a full blown lecture and Elizabeth almost wanted to smile because she was pretty sure she sounded similar when she got onto a topic she was passionate about, though she liked to think she was a little more subtle about it.

Jason groaned. “I have never, nor will I ever send anybody a picture of anything they don’t ask for. Now can we please be done and just eat dinner?”

“That’s not the point Jason, this speaks to a larger problem, which is the overall devaluing of female agency.” 

Aly chimed in. “You know I was learning the other day in class about ‘the orgasm gap.’ We as a society just devalue women across the board, including when it comes to pleasure.” 

Jason made a sound of displeasure at the word orgasm and she heard what sounded like a bang which she imagined was him hitting his head against something. “I don’t even want to know what that is, I just want this to stop, I’m going to go eat in my room.”

“This is definitely something you should care about, especially if you want your partners to be happy.” Stevie was lecturing again, Jason mumbled something, but she continued on unabated. “Basically there’s a massive gap in women who report orgasming and men who do when it comes to sex between them. That’s a problem.”

Jason sounded deeply unhappy and perhaps like he was trying to escape but was being prevented from doing so. Aly sounded devious when she added in. “It’s probably why a huge percentage of women report faking it at one time or another, if men would just get acquainted with the clit….” And that seemed to be the thing that finally got Henry to move, he backed up with alacrity, Elizabeth followed, doing her best to hold in her laughter.

When they had successfully retreated to their bedroom, she sat down on the bench at the end of their bed and shook her head. “Having adult children is so weird.”

Henry had closed the door behind them but hadn’t moved further than that. He still looked appalled. “I don’t even know where to start,” he whispered. 

She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or sympathize with him. “I know what you mean. But aren’t you usually the cool one when it comes to this topic, the one talking me off the ledge?”

He sighed and moved to sit down beside her. “I know, but I really don’t want to think about my daughters having sex and I definitely don’t want to think about strange men sending them pictures.”

She arched her eyebrows at him. “And your son?” 

“I don’t want to think about him either!” He exclaimed. “But...”

“But?” Elizabeth cut him off and narrowed her eyes. 

“It’s different.” When her expression didn’t change he relented. “Okay, it’s really not. Except I hate thinking about the extra nonsense the girls have to deal with and I hope we’ve taught Jason better than to be a part of such nonsense.”

She finally cracked a smile. “Well there are things we couldn’t really teach Jason without it being exceptionally awkward, so maybe it’s good his sisters are driving him crazy. A woman’s perspective and all that.”

His expression turned mischievous. “Didn’t we try that before, wasn’t your perspective ‘sex kills?’” He used finger quotes to emphasize the last phrase. 

She glared at him and reached down to remove her heels and throw them in the corner before responding. “Not my finest hour I admit. But it’s good for him to hear about the devaluing of female pleasure.”

“Yeah about that...” He trailed off and looked to the side and clasped his hands together.

“Henry?” 

“I mean that’s not a problem in our relationship right?” She looked at him agape and he hurried on. “I mean you’ve never faked it right?”

She shook her head and moved to the closet to strip off her formal wear. “After 30 years together you really need to ask me that?” 

“Yes? No? I don’t know. I think the sex we have is usually pretty phenomenal, but I wouldn’t want to unknowingly contribute to the orgasm gap.”

She stepped back into sight mostly naked except for her bra. She reached back to unclasp it as she gave him a look. “Fifteen minutes ago you were making me come in the back of a limo and you’re worried that we have issues with our sex life?” He shrugged his shoulders and she sighed. She threw her bra to the side and walked over to him. She put a hand on either side of his face and looked down at him. “Babe I assure you I have never faked an orgasm with you and I have no issues with our sex life other than we don’t have enough time for it.” 

He turned his head and kissed her hand. “Okay.” 

She took a step back. “Now I’m going to go put on my pajamas and then maybe we can watch some mindless cooking show and finish what we started in the car. After all, I am going back on the road tomorrow.” 

He snagged her hand and pulled her back. “Or we could just finish now, you are already naked after all.”

She gave him an indulgent smile and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. She settled herself with a knee on either side of his legs and leaned down to kiss him. She lost herself in the feelings: his smooth lips moving against hers, the silkiness of his tongue sliding into her mouth, the roughness of his clothes rubbing along her bare skin. His hands traced nonsense patterns up and down her back as her hips rocked against his. 

She pulled back from him and gave a little sigh of contentment before she started trying to push his suit jacket off. “You’re overdressed.” 

With a sudden move, Henry pushed her hands away and maneuvered her so she was flat on her back. She gasped and he grinned down at her. “I think I should demonstrate how much I value female pleasure.” 

She rolled her eyes. “That’s actually not a half-bad pick-up line coming from you.”

He gave her a faux affronted look. “I’m going to ignore that insult and instead do my part to close the orgasm gap.” He leaned down and started placing kisses across her chest.

“I think you’re good on that front, we’re at closer to a 2 to 1 ratio when it comes to...” she gasped and lost her train of thought when he flicked his tongue across a nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. He looked up and gave her a cheeky grin before going back pleasuring her breasts. He bit down and she couldn’t help but let out a scream which she tried to muffle by covering her mouth with her hand. He continued, scraping his teeth across her nipples, throwing the occasional nip in. The pleasure was shooting straight from her breasts to her core. “You’re awfully bitey tonight,” she quipped while tangling a hand in his hair and holding him to her chest.

He pushed his head up enough so he could reply. “You love it.” She hummed noncommittally. He arched an eyebrow at her and then, while maintaining eye contact, moved back down and brought a bud between his teeth and bit down hard. She let out a loud moan and arched up. 

He smiled against her skin before tracing a line of kisses down her stomach. He dragged her to the edge of the bench and knelt on the floor. He pushed her thighs apart and hovered between them, breathing heavily, ruffling the short hairs there. 

“Hen--ry.” She begged in a whisper, but halfway through his name he licked a broad stripe up her sex, parting her outer lips and causing more wetness to spill out. She arched up. His head snapped to the side and bit a patch of skin on her inner thigh. She screamed, too loud, she knew, but couldn’t help it, that bite was definitely going to leave a bruise. Henry seemed unconcerned and wrapped his arms around her thighs and dedicated himself to the task of bring her pleasure. He started by pushing his tongue in and out of her, fucking her with his tongue. He wrapped an arm around each thigh and tugged her closer. She almost screamed again at the chafe of his jacket against her skin and the reminder that he was still fully clothed while she was completely bare. 

His tongue moved up to her clit and gave it hard little flicks. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes in an effort to keep from yelling out. He knew that she couldn’t handle that move when she had to control her volume, and she vowed to get revenge at a later time. Her thighs attempted to clench together in an effort to stop the overwhelming sensation, but he held her still. She felt him grin against her skin. She would have berated him for his cockiness if it wasn’t well-deserved. He sealed his lips around the hard bud and started up a firm massage with his tongue. She gasped and tried to push herself further into his mouth. 

She forced her eyes open and lifted her head up, watching him work always did her in. He looked up and as their eyes were locked he scraped his teeth across her sensitive skin. She fell back with a thump, her eyes snapping shut, and a hoarse shout leaving her mouth. As her breathing became erratic, she did her best to focus on the sensations he was creating and the frissons of need coiling throughout her body. He shifted back to hard, consistent strokes on her clit and let go of one her thighs to bring his hand up and thrust two fingers harshly into her. She let out a guttural moan as he set up a fast rhythm. She lost control of her hips as they rocked against him, before, with one final cry, she fell apart. 

As her breathing evened out, she tugged him upwards, urging him towards her face. He complied and placed a chaste kiss against her lips. She wasn’t having that though, and tangled a hand in his hair, holding him close as her tongue swept into his mouth, tasting the remnants of herself. He responded in kind, deepening the kiss to something messier and rougher. She felt the bulge of his erection when their bodies rubbed together, and she was overcome with the need to have him inside her.

Their kiss started to devolve, teeth clashing, and she pawed at his pants, desperate to undo them. He pulled back with a gasp. “Babe.” The one word was filled with a dozen unsaid things but she didn’t care.

“You need to get naked. Now.” Her tone offered no room for negotiations, but he just chuckled, and moved off of her, standing up. 

“I thought we were focusing on female pleasure tonight.” 

“Right,” she agreed, pushing herself into a seated position. “And for my pleasure I want you naked and inside me.”

He stripped off his jacket and tie and threw them to the side. 

“That’s a good start,” she quipped. 

He rolled his eyes as he started to unbutton his shirt. “You know maybe we should just go to bed, watch some tv.” He tossed his shirt to the side and quickly did the same with his undershirt as she ignored his provocations. 

She raked her eyes over him before she stood up and ran her hands over his chest. “I mean I’ve already come twice, if you’re too tired,” she put extra emphasis on the word and moved a hand to squeeze the bulge at the front of his pants, “I guess we can just go to bed.” 

He let out a low growl, but instead of responding he grasped her waist and urged her towards the bed. She sat down on the edge and laughed. “Alright, alright, I see you really do want to sleep.” 

He efficiently shed the rest of his garments while Elizabeth looked on with amusement. When he was finally bare he scooped his hand around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed her. He shifted them so they were more fully on the bed. 

She really didn’t want to wait anymore, but when he reached between them and started to guide himself inside her, his erection brushing her wetness, she pushed against his chest and broke from their kiss with a gasp. “No.” 

He pulled back, his eyes full of confusion and arousal. “What?”

Instead of answering she continued pushing him up until he fell to the side. He plopped onto the bed and looked at her with disbelief. “You actually want to sleep?” He said tentatively.

She grinned before flipping over and propping herself up on her hands and knees. When he still didn’t move she prodded him with her foot, nudging his thigh. “Ladies choice, right? This is what I want. Right now.” 

She thought she heard a muttered “fuck” under his breath, but then he was behind her and then he was inside her and starting up a relentless rhythm. She moaned through clenched teeth and a particularly hard thrust had her losing her balance, falling off her hands. 

He yanked at her hips, pulling her back. She could tell by how hard he was gripping her skin that he was perilously close to losing it. 

“Elizabe...Are you...What do you...”was panted out between thrusts. He hadn’t finished a sentence but she knew what he wanted. She clenched her internal muscles around him and he stuttered, pausing half in her. He groaned. “Don’t do that.”

She knew he couldn’t see her, but she arched her eyebrows in challenge, and repeated her actions, and slammed her hips back, pushing his erection fully inside. 

That time she definitely heard a strangled “fuck,” followed by him somehow fucking her harder and faster. His fingers dug into the skin at her hips, likely leaving marks. That alone almost sent her over the edge. 

At the last second he snuck a hand underneath them and pressed hard on her clit. It was all she needed and she felt him release as her nerves exploded and she came. 

She fell completely to the bed and he wasn’t far behind, pressing his full weight on her. She reveled in it for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being completely surrounded by her husband, before comfort won out and she elbowed him. He grunted and moved to lay on his stomach beside her. 

She turned her head to the side so she could look at him. “I think you did an excellent job of showcasing your commitment to female pleasure.” He mumbled something into the duvet. “I’m just saying babe, I think you’re really giving your constituency what they want.”

He shifted and met her eyes. “A constituency of one I hope.” 

“I mean I don’t think the other women of America would really mind a three to one ratio when it comes to orgasms.” 

He rolled his eyes and began moving, urging her to do the same so they were the right way around in the bed and under the covers, “You should add it to your platform.”

She sighed in contentment as she snuggled up to his chest. “I’ll call Mike and get some polling.”

“Okay,” he agreed and pulled her close, “let me know how that goes.”

“Well I’d vote for you every time babe.” 

“I think I’m the one voting for you, but I appreciate the sentiment. Love you.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I read something about the orgasm gap the other day and because I relate everything back to our favorite couple, this came to mind.


End file.
